


Tentative

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Swimming but like only in the background lore, Tongue Piercings, alternative universe, am i bad at writing? sure, am i having fun? oh absolutely, are these characters a bit OOC? yes, did i just write fnfic for a one-off hentai doujin? yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's nothing exciting about it. He's a shallow arrogant douche.""He's been to the National Meet though. He seems really skilled. And hey, he's pretty hot too.""...Is that your type?"(or Tanaka Kazuki's taste in men is super questionable at best. There is exactly one example to work from, but it's a doozy.)
Relationships: Tanaka Kazuki/Daiki
Collections: Anonymous





	Tentative

Daiki has really soft hair. Despite how bleached it is, he takes surprisingly good care of it, so it felt more fluffy than anything else, and Kazuki had a bad habit of trying to touch it more than is really appropriate.  
  
Gripping onto it like he is, he feels like he's going to rip it out rather than feel it though.  
  
Daiki pinches his thigh hard, and he tries to release his hands from their bear-like grip on his hair, placing his hands on his shoulder instead, having to bend his knees slightly to manage.  
  
He can feel the shithead smile around him, and he's not gonna look down to check, not needing visual stimulation as is, pretty fine with just the sensation of a pierced tongue wrapping around him like he didn't taste like sweat and stabilising hands on hips and the sound of someone humming just under his navel.  
  
There's a moment where he pulls back nearly entirely, and Kazuki makes this squeaky noise, and then suddenly he's fully engulfed again, and he feels his legs weaken again and he can hear, feel Daiki _laugh_ again.  
  
The fact that they're not too far from the swimming pool keeps Kazuki from actually losing control and either moaning loudly or pinching his tutor. His fingers still scrunch into his shoulders and his breathing is a little heavy, but thin walls at home have made him at least okay at being quiet. His swimming trunks fall a bit, tangled around his knees, and he tries to look anywhere but down.  
  
Daiki hums around Kazuki, bobbing his head on his cock, looking proud of the reaction he’s getting. The alumni’s jacking himself off, his hand is wrapped around himself and moving too fast, or moving too slow, constantly slowing or quickening depending on how close he is, never allowing himself to get too close.  
  
It continues for forever, his legs start to almost wrap around Daiki, nearly all his body weight falling onto him. Daiki has to hold him up with both hands just so he doesn't fall. And even then, even when he's just about to finally, fully release-  
  
This fucker _stops,_ pulls off of his cock with a 'pop' noise, licking off the mess on his lips, and then does nothing. Kazuki looks down in confusion, vision a little hazy.  
  
He smiles up at Kazuki, in a way that is a little too proud and insufferable, still keeping him up by the hips, before he pushes him down to the ground. Kazuki stumbles against the wall, already fatigued and slightly desperate, and as Daiki yanks his trunks off, he helps him remove his shirt.  
  
The clothes Daiki wears suit him. They are all kinda flashy, surprisingly fashionable, and really, really weird once you tried to describe them. The t-shirt and jeans made some sense, the belt was just a little tacky, and the cheetah print boxers combined with dress shoes with no socks would be really funny if Kazuki wasn't horny beyond belief and focusing on his bulge. His senior's knees are on either side of his legs, and if Kazuki reached out he could feel Daiki's stomach, press his hand against his chest, scrape his fingers against his thighs

His fingers wrap around Kazuki's cock like a makeshift cock-ring, before he shimmies forward, and presses the head against his own entrance. He's lubed up and prepared already, (and Kazuki has to wonder how pre-planned this was,) and he can feel the tip of him enter, can feel himself push past the ring of muscle before the elite swimmer slams down with all the force of a car, his index and thumb still acting as a cock ring, and he can hear Daiki moan, a sigh of satisfied relief and his heartbeat pulses through his dick like clockwork.

They stay like that, still, so that they can both adjust, and Kazuki reaches out to hold onto him, before the college student lifts his hips up, and smashes them down again, riding him with enough force to leave bruises. Daiki kisses him, but it's not personal, or sensual but aggressive and consuming and nearly enough to distract from the feeling in his gut of embarrassment. He can feel the piercing again, and it glides on the underside of his tongue.

He can feel Daiki's boner pressed against his stomach, and he reaches a hand between them to help. It's large, and it's warm, and it helps to distract himself so he lasts just a bit longer. It jolts, before laying mostly still in his palm, and he rubs it, trying his best to remember how he would usually do it to himself. It mostly seems to work, because Daiki makes a strange noise in his mouth, pleasant but surprised, and he tries to continue, even as the motion of their movements make them slide even further down the wall they were sitting against.

As he slides down, finally laying down properly on the ground, he thrusts upward. Daiki presses his mouth onto Kazuki’s throat, biting hard enough to leave marks. Kazuki’s hands roam around, to Daiki's chest and arms, rubbing indiscriminately and mindlessly. Daiki has a sort of ticklish chest, he remembers, so he presses his palm against it, squeezing and caressing it, so that he can feel Daiki get tighter, press against him more.

At some point, it turns frantic, instead of any rational choice it’s just them moving hard and fast. Skin rubbing against skin in a way that felt more likely to burn than to arouse. Eventually, Daiki tightens and spasms around him, something spraying onto his chest, making this concerningly loud grunting noise with his face shoved onto Kazuki's throat, still moving, until a few seconds later Kazuki manages his own release. It feels like everything in his body is leaving through this one spot, and as he presses his hips as tightly to Daiki as possible, he keeps panting for air. He swears he can hear Daiki laugh at him under his breath, not mean-spirited but amused and still aroused, and for once he doesn't feel ashamed.

He can feel it all too well when Daiki slides off, his skin feeling a little sensitive, and as the older man puts his clothes back on, Kazuki watches. He sees the semen leaking down his senior's leg and feels part weirdly proud, part ashamed. Mostly, he feels satiated, content. Suddenly he sees a hand in front of his face, and he grips it to stand up.

"Thanks."

He's not wearing anything right now, so when he stands there's an odd breeze, and he jolts, searching around for his swimming trunks and some tissues. Pulling them on and making himself decent, he and Daiki trek their way to the swimming pool in near silence.

“Uh, See you Saturday?” Kazuki says, hand on the door bar. 

“Sure.” Daiki waves slightly, before turning to go to the parking lot. Kazuki watches him leave, before finally opening the door to the swimming pool, sighing.

Hopefully, they will get some real training done on Saturday. He really wants to place in the Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> The specific doujin this work is built on is 'I've Always Believed in You' by pija, and before you go see it, it is a straight NTR doujin, so it's not even vaguely related past the characters. The art's nice though.
> 
> The characters seem a decent bit OOC, but this is an AU, where the Alumni guy is still a narcissistic shithead but not a blackmailer. This is all consensual babes. Questionable but consensual. Kazuki is basically the same though.
> 
> This is also badly written, but i had a thought and i wanted to express it. It's badly expressed, but i am not a writer, so.


End file.
